It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by emeraldstar3
Summary: The love they had created was lost long ago.. but when they face each other once more, their past flashes before their eyes, the pain, the regret, but most of all.. the passion and love. H/H


It's All Coming Back To Me Now  
  
~oOo~  
  
  
  
It had been three years. Three gruesome years. Three lonely years. Three years since she had looked into his eyes, three years since she had embraced his perfected body from Quidditch, three years since she had heard his laugh.  
  
Three years since she had seen him.  
  
  
  
  
  
There were nights when the wind  
  
Was so cold  
  
That my body froze in bed  
  
If I just listened to it  
  
Right outside the window  
  
  
  
  
  
He had left her, left her when she needed him most.  
  
flashback  
  
"Hermione, I just.. I just need to think about this," he had said, running his hand through his hair in a distressed manner.  
  
"Harry! What is there to think about?!?! I thought you cared about me!"  
  
"Don't you UNDERSTAND, Herm?" he had shouted in frustration, "This is BECAUSE I care about you!! I can't risk your danger!"  
  
"I've told you, told you millions of times! I don't CARE, Harry, I don't give a DAMN what happens to me! Why is it so difficult for you to take that in?! You've defeated Voldemort! Just because Peter Pettigrew is out on the run and gaining power doesn't mean he's going to follow You-Know-Who's footsteps!"  
  
"Herm, he's only after me and the people I love! I can't have you in peril!"  
  
"So disappearing into the Muggle world is the brilliant idea you have?"  
  
Harry made no answer in reply.  
  
"Harry, why are you afraid to be in love?" she whispered.  
  
"Hermione, I- " He paused. "You know what? If this keep up, we're both going to end up hurt!"  
  
Hermione finally broke. "FINE! THEN LEAVE! GO AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"  
  
He gave her a regretful stare, his eyes filled with sorrow and love. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
A lone tear escaped the corner of her eye. Her heart shattered as he walked out the door without a backward glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
There were days when the sun  
  
Was so cruel  
  
That all the tears turned to dust  
  
And I just knew my eyes were  
  
Drying up forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Three years later, Hermione Granger walked slowly along the street in mid- December as people walked by her. She looked up in jealously. Those people had a home to go to, someone at home to comfort them, to love them. She was now a correspondent in the Ministry, but enjoyed wandering into the Muggle world as she was today. The wizarding world hadn't heard from Harry since the day he left her. At first, there had been news of it all over the papers, but now.. no one really cared.  
  
Hermione willed herself not to care either. He was gone. He had left her. She slowly came to her favorite coffee shop and swung open the door, pulling her scarf closer to her. Little bells rung at the door. The inside was a small, but cozy shop, a bar on the inside and several small circular tables by the windows. There were many people in today.  
  
She saw a couple huddling by the farthest window and sighed. Hermione had given up, never fallen in love again. She knew if she tried, she would only think of Harry more. She missed him so much, but didn't admit to herself that she did. No, she didn't care. She forgot about him, long long ago. The her that had loved him was long gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
I finished crying in the instant  
  
That you left  
  
And I can't remember where  
  
Or when or how  
  
And I banished every memory  
  
You and I had ever made  
  
  
  
She ordered her usual and slowly walked over to her favorite seat by the window in the corner. She wouldn't remember. She forced herself to forget about him. As she was sitting down, she saw that someone else was already sitting there. He looked up.  
  
Hermione found herself looking into a pair of deep, shining green eyes.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
He had a mop of unruly black hair and was staring at her as though he had never seen a young woman before.  
  
Hermione held the gaze into those pools of sea green. "Oh my God," she gasped. "Oh my God." She set her cup down with trembling hands.  
  
"Herm- Hermione.." he whispered. "Gods, Hermione, you're still so beautiful."  
  
Her eyes shone with tears, the tears she had demanded herself not to drop. She had promised not to shed another tear for him, to show him she felt no pain, when she did.  
  
She was still standing when she saw him get up from his seat and take a step toward her.  
  
"Harry.."  
  
He approached her until he was centimeters from her face. She tried not to look, she tried not to hear, not to feel. But one glance into his eyes.. all her morals let loose, all the promises she had made to herself. A deluge of ocean water seemed to burst in her, washing her pain with salt until she could no longer stand it.  
  
She fell into her arms. He pulled her into a strong embrace.  
  
"Harry.. oh, Harry.. I've missed you.. you don't know.. the nights I stayed up staring into the sky, hoping you would come back.." she cried softly. "I vowed to myself never to show my distress.. but Harry.. it was so hard.. I've missed you so much.. Harry.."  
  
  
  
  
  
But when you touch me like this  
  
And you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit  
  
That it's all coming back to me  
  
When I touch you like this  
  
And I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe but  
  
It's all coming back to me  
  
It's all coming back  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
  
  
  
  
In his arms, she remembered all those times she had shared with him.  
  
flashback  
  
"Hermione.. I" Harry had said, wondering how he was going to tell her that he loved her.. loved her with all his heart.  
  
"You.. what? Are you feeling okay, Harry?" she had replied, trying desperately to ignore the fact that his face was so close to hers.  
  
"Hermione.." he tried again. "I.. I.. I.." he seemed unable to speak. On impulse, he leaned over, his lips gently touching hers. Through the tenderness, however, she had detected the love, the longing.  
  
Her first kiss.. shared with the boy of her dreams. That had been in their seventh year.  
  
  
  
  
  
There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things I'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than any laws allow  
  
Baby Baby  
  
  
  
  
  
flashback  
  
  
  
She rolled in the grass as he tried to catch her. She was gasping for breath and turned over on her back, looking up at the clouds. He did the same. "Harry!" she giggled. "Stop! Time out!"  
  
"There are no time outs in the game of love," he had told her. She stopped laughing and looked at him. There was such passion and love etched on his face, she had leaned over and kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
It I kiss you like this  
  
And if you whisper like that  
  
It was lost long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you want me like this  
  
And if you need me like that  
  
It was dead long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's so hard to resist  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
But it's all coming back  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered everything. Their hugs, their laughter. There had been those afternoons spent in Hagrid's hut sipping tea with him. There had been those escapes to Hogsmeade during random weekends. The hours in the library, pouring over their homework. Harry trying to teach her to play Quidditch, giving up and ended up giving her a moonlit ride. The chess games with Ron during which they always lost. There had been those nights in front of the Gryffindor fireplace.  
  
It was all coming back to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
There were those empty threats and  
  
Hollow lies  
  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
  
I just hurt you even worse  
  
And so much deeper  
  
There were hours that just went on  
  
For days  
  
When alone at last we'd count up  
  
All the chances  
  
That were lost to us forever  
  
But you were history with the  
  
Slamming of the door  
  
And I made myself so strong  
  
Again somehow  
  
And I never wasted any of my time  
  
On you since then  
  
  
  
  
  
It was all coming back to her.  
  
But then she remembered those nights after he had left. Her sitting by the windowsill gazing up at the stars, wondering where he was.. and if he might be thinking about her. There were those bitter times when she had seen couples so much in love, and tried to forget the time when she too had been. There were those times when she had felt the pain, the longing, the yearning, and yet knowing she would never again fulfill them.  
  
  
  
  
  
But if I touch you like this  
  
And if you kiss me like that  
  
It was so long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
If you touch me like this  
  
And if I kiss you like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's all coming back  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
  
  
  
  
They slowly pulled apart from the embrace, still gazing into each other's eyes. She could see years passing in those emeralds.. see herself, see him, see what they had created.. a boundless love.. but a love that had been lost..  
  
  
  
  
  
There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things we'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more than all your laws allow  
  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
  
When you touch me like this  
  
And when you hole me like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
Then we see what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered. "Oh God, why did I ever leave you? It was the hardest thing I've done in my life, but it seemed to be the only thing I could do.. I would have died for you, Hermione. Oh God, when I left you, I felt as though someone had ripped a piece of my heart out and shredded it to pieces. Look at you.. look at what I've done to you.. look at what it's done to me.. I'm so sorry, Hermione.. I'm so sorry.. I love you so much.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
If you forgive me all this  
  
If I forgive you all that  
  
We forgive and forget  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
We see just what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall but it's all coming  
  
Back to me now  
  
  
  
  
  
He drew her closer to him and leaned in. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. It had been so long.. so long ago that she had felt the warmth, the fervor, the ardor of his kisses. It was all a part of the love they had shared years ago.. that was forgotten.. but would be revived.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
And when you kiss me like this  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
And when I touch you like that  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
If you do it like this  
  
It's all coming back to me now  
  
And if we..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
  
  
  
  
I know something similar to this has been done before, but I couldn't resist the song. It's  
  
It's All Coming Back To Me Now By Celine Dion  
  
I hope you liked this piece.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
